Rosary
by Iris-Phoenix
Summary: A one- shot. Just 25 little things that I thought of while trying to come up with an idea for a chapter story with Mana Khemia WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS! doesn’t everything nowadays? mainly Roxis and Vayne but others are mentioned


Disclaimer: I do not own! Believe me when I say this…

Summary: just 25 little things that I thought of while trying to come up with an idea for a chapter story with Mana Khemia

WARNING: CONTAINS SPOILERS!!! (doesn't everything nowadays?)

Rosary

Morals

He knew what was right and what was wrong. He would hold to that regardless of what happened, even though the people in his workshop did no such thing. What they did to get what they wanted did not sit well with him, and then…well he had been dragged into Flay's workshop because of a bet. But he was a man of his word so there was no turning back.

Family

It was almost amusing how well he fit into that workshop. It was getting crowded in there when everyone was present, and someone was always using something that someone else needed but they chose to stick in that workshop. And in that regard they almost resembled a family. A weird one, but a family nonetheless.

Goals

Why…out of all the people in that workshop, was he the only one without a Mana? He was better at synthesis than the others…mostly. Vayne still beat him in that department. But he wasn't giving up, not until he made it past him. Sure it may take a while for that to happen, but he had his own goals, and with determination and persistence he would get to them, by his own power.

Learn

Vayne had to admit…Roxis sure didn't like others helping him out. He had a feeling that it had something to do with wanting to see how well he could do on his own, but what was the harm in some help? When would he learn that not everything had to be done alone?

Change

It was funny…almost. Roxis wanted a Mana, but what it wanted was for him to change his personality. Not much, but it was still a change. One that he was not sure he liked, nor could or would have kept up had it not been for it constantly reminding him of the agreement. He was to be _friendly_ to the people he considered a bunch of fools. Honestly they were crazy, and were on his list of 'Most Likely to Cause Permanent Damage to Academy' and there were only a few others on said list…but maybe they weren't all that bad after all. They made sure that it was never boring at least. Not that he would ever say this aloud but…he was kinda glad he had been forced into their workshop.

Friends

Ask Vayne if he and Roxis were friends and he would respond that he "thinks of Roxis as a friend", and then trail off as he thought on the subject. Ask Roxis and that 'charge' would be flat out denied. Ask the Mana of Light and there would be no response – it would be too busy trying to catch the breath it lost from laughing too hard.

Anger

"Hey…I just noticed something! You and Roxis are quite similar. Both of you are good at alchemy, but have absolutely no confidence in your work at all!"

The resulting chaos from that one statement made sure that Nikki never compared Roxis to Vayne within the earshot of Roxis _ever_ again.

Blessing

He was jumpy. Very jumpy. Regardless of the fact that he was the first attacked when they engaged a monster, regardless of how much chaos came from that workshop, he has remained high-strung. Most people would have grown used to the sudden attacks and _stopped_ jumping at every noise in the dark but not him. Take a look at the workshop and you'd see why having hair-triggered nerves was a blessing in disguise.

Nerve

He was not spineless. Not really…he just didn't know how to interact with other people besides Sulpher. And Sulpher was a _cat_ for goodness sake! Talking to most people took more nerve than it did for most people…so when you thought about it…Vayne had more courage and nerve than anyone in the workshop.

Feline

And while on the subject of felines it was to be pointed out that both Roxis and Vayne held affection to cats. Not that that was something you wanted to point out to either of them, because like most cat-people comparing them – or their cat – to another just didn't work. They had claws for a reason.

Synch

It took a while, and a good push from Flay and the Mana of Light, but it finally happened. Roxis finally, grudgingly, decided to help Vayne with the synthesis. Granted after being stuck off campus hiding from monsters with only the other to rely on it was kinda hard to stay toomad at him.

Intelligent

Though thinking back on that both boys wonder if that was what Flay planned all along…then brush that thought off. This was _Flay_ they were talking about. There was no way he was that intelligent…right?

Doubt

Okay, so maybe it wasn't Flay's I.Q. that needed to be questioned, but his common sense and how often he used it. After all just a mask for a disguise was not going to cut it…or so Vayne thought. That was until people actually fell for it, and then he started doubting the intelligence of the others.

Terror

It was well know that Roxis was never going to go near the Research Center at night…daylight even. And being stuck off campus at night was never fun for him. Even surrounded by the members of that workshop he still didn't feel safe.

But that did not compare to what happened only a few weeks from graduation, when Isolde summoned him – by alchemy no less – from the group, then put her hand on his chest saying that he could bear whatever she had planned for him. And then stopped his heart.

Wrong

That wasn't supposed to happen…no. Roxis wasn't supposed to be laying on the ground un-moving. It didn't fit him. He wasn't as energetic as the others, but it was an inner power, one that always seemed to fill him with life. He attracted the Mana of Light for goodness sake! Vayne knew that was no supposed to be easy…but there he was, laying crumpled on the ground, with no life in him to speak of. It wasn't right…it was just plain _wrong_.

Death

'Save him…I want to save him!' that was his wish, so simple but so complicated. Save him…from death? Or from his own fate? Humans died in a meager seven decades, give or take years depending. So was he merely saving him from death then only to watch him die within a few decades? Or was he trying to save him from death altogether?

Dangerous

The fight with a teacher, even the second time around, did not sit well…not with the other teachers. Regardless of the fact that the group had been beaten within an inch of their lives – collectively – they still pointed the finger at Vayne, saying that he was dangerous, and generally going with Isolde on her anti-Vayne's life argument. But what they failed to notice that while Vayne may have been the reason for them to fight the others were just as dangerous when it came to power. Because, after all, Vayne did not beat her alone.

Prison

The area that swallowed half the Academy was not exactly a pretty thing. It was an eyesore, inside and out. It didn't help that navigating the area was just about the most tedious thing that they had ever done, regardless of the fact that there were not many enemies to fight. Then again it was not made to be pretty or easy to get in or out of. It was built to be confusing, hard, and menacing. There was not supposed to be any hope of getting out, after all this was a prison for the heart.

Honesty

His power was unique to all others, that he now knew. After all, it had created such a mess, and left him and his friends in deep trouble. They had raced into the warped area with no thought, and now regretted it. Well…actually _Vayne_ regretted letting them come with him. He had wanted to disappear alone, but his friends followed behind him. But…that was his wish. He didn't want to disappear alone…no, he wanted his friends with him. He could lie to himself about his feelings, but his power was just too honest.

Confusion

The result of what that other Vayne said stirred a flurry up amongst Vayne's friends. Confusion, anger, and sadness. What had they done wrong? How could he wish such a thing? Were they not clear enough that they had not wanted him hurt? Too many questions and the only person with the answers was not going to give them up.

Irony

What had happened to lead to this? Maybe he should have listened to his Mana a bit more…but this was not the time to reminisce about the past, not when Vayne was coming after them. Not when they had to beat him and pray they didn't kill him. How would that look…saving him from Isolde only to kill him themselves. The people he called friends becoming his murderers?

Scream

Just the irony of the thought made Roxis want to laugh. Not the good laugh either…this laughter that ended in tears and sobbing that hurt the chest and heart. Either that or he was going to scream, scream until it hurt, or his lungs gave out on him. He was leaning towards this option, but neither was within his personality, and his teammates did not need another scare. So he focused that energy and attacked with all he had. Still…mentally he was doing both.

Selfish

They had won…but was it really a victory? They had just fought and beaten their friend to the ground. And he still wasn't seeing sense! Roxis growled, and finally his temper with the silver-haired person snapped. "I said you're selfish. After all that you just decide to disappear…" and then he let his restraint go, and told the boy exactly what he thought of him for his actions.

Twisted

Roxis…he was angry. Very angry and more so than he had ever been. Vayne wondered what he had done, but he was just horrible…but when he pointed that out, Roxis was quick to point out that of the two Vayne was the worst. But before Vayne could do anything else, he added in one comment that threw him. "I win." And Vayne just couldn't have that, now could he?

Wish

He didn't need that power anymore. Not when he had friends that would go to such lengths to save him from himself. He knew that he had at the very least several people who would follow him and stay with him no matter what happened, if the look in Flay's eyes was not the glint of him coming up with some other hair-brained scheme. Thinking on it…he really didn't have anything to wish for. He had what everyone wished for right there – true loyal friends.


End file.
